Blademan Toa of Eternal Doom
Blademan is a relatively popular/noobish comic maker on BZPower with many unfulfilled ideas. Background Information Blademan is another vaguely noobish, somewhat popular comic maker on BZPower. His past life (as far as the Comic Land continuity) is unknown. He started comic making on BZP with his series "Blademan's Comics". It was pretty noobish yet somewhat popular at the same time. It ended when he got lazy and people thought he was dead. He attempted to counteract this with two new comics, but nobody posted and he gave up on his comics. He later came back announcing his comeback to his friends, only to be lazy again and not come back until April 2009, where he rekindeled his old comics under the new title "Instant Irony". He finished the first season, then started the second one, but never finished it due to a hiatus that Blademan appears to have made permanent. The reason for this is because he wanted a break from his current series to make a documentary comic for Generic Quest (Yes, feel free to "lol nub" it out). Though he hasn't quit comic making entirely, he has bounced back with several new series and hopes to bring Instant Irony back soon. Alternate "Personality" Blademan has an alter ego by the name of Bladex, Makuta of Eternal Doom. He basically just the embodiment of Blademan's inner darkness. He shares all of Blademan's personality traits, but in dark twisted ways. For example, were Blademan would enjoy having a battle with someone for fun, Bladex would simply just enjoy winning using the most tourterous way. He first appeared in Blade and Chane's comics where Blademan's body was turned into a demon, and then Bladex saw this as an opportunity to take over his counterpart's body. He tried bargaining, but got bored and just took over the body. He since had tried to make Chan'e his empress and take over everything Blademan-related, and maybe more. Series Blademan's Comics Blademan's early noobish comics. Taking much inspiration from Dark709 (sometimes to the point of ripping him off) he made a series that featured several unique characters and guest stars. But something happened and Blademan didn't post for awhile on BZPower and everyone assumed he had abandoned his series. Blademan did come back to post two new comics, but when no one posted, he gave up and actually did abandon the series. His final comic count for this series was 28. Instant Irony When Blademan returned, he made four new comics to reboot his series (he was sick while making some of them, but he was very determined) and renamed it "Instant Irony" to sound less newbish. He managed to continue this series with new characters, a new PGS, and even some co-authors. But then when he started season 2, he purposely took a hiatus from his comics to make a documentary for Generic Quest. He hasn't come back to working on Instant Irony, but he is working on his comeback, or at least a cameo of his characters in another current series of his. BZPowertron During Blademan's "Instant Irony" phase, he also made a Multi-author Comic Series called BZPowertron. It was based of the popular Disney movie, Tron. Or more accurately, the plot was stolen from a video game called "Tron 2.0". Blademan did succeed in getting a number of authors, including Dr. Khols, Philipnova798 and Zakitano™ but then the forum crashed (somewhat ironically since the series was about problems with the forum) and when it was fixed, BZPowertron had ceased to exist. The plot was about the digital world of the forum being attacked by a rapidly spreading virus, and a mysterious user creating a program called "Clu" to summon other users into the digital world. Blade and Chane's Comics When Blademan left Instant Irony to collect dust he had a brief period of procrastination. He decided to help himself break into comic making (again) he would make a co-author series with his good friend Chane. The series is still relatively unpopular, and not updated very often, but it's helped Blademan start making comics again. The series was originally just going to be the mishaps of Blademan and Chane, but then Chane "set the epic meter to high a little early" and set a chain of events forward, which led the creation of Bladex and his empire. Currently the series has 11 comics (including three fillers). It's topic is closed, but Blademan will open a new one for it when he finished his comic. Bionicle: Chronicles of Mata-nui Blademan had always wanted to do a series like TRAFOTT, but always procrastinated too much. He did make one comic under the name of "Mask of A Thousand Laughs", but that never did pick up. Recently though, he has fulfilled his dream, and made a series based of his idea to make a Bionicle game when he gets older (you'll read later that Blademan has multiple pipe dreams). But unlike other comics of this genre, it has two perspectives, Toa and Matoran, and starts out earlier than the standard starting point, which would be the Toa landing on the beach of Mata-nui. The Toa storyline starts out in a void-like dream with all six of the Toa, where they will learn how to use their abilities again. The Matoran storyline starts at the beginign of the "Tales of the Tohunga" (or "Quest for the Toa") game, with Takua standing on the Onu-Wahi beach. He is currently accepting guest starts to act as "Chosen One"-esque characters in his series. It was named in honor of the unfinished game of the same name. This series currently is his most updated and popular. The Oddessy BZPowertron was a first attempt at the Multi-author Comic Series genre, and Blademan wasn't satisfied. He wanted to start another one, but more random like Project Klinkerpoop. Ideas for such a series began when he was reading the famous Greek story, "The Odyssey". He later sparked a random idea when he watched a Super Mario World hack on YouTube entitled "Super Mario Odyssey". He combined these ideas into a comic he would eventually call "The Oddessy" (Note that the extra "D" is the only purposeful typo). It was basically a series that parodied both The Odyessy and Super Mario World by putting the plot of the greek tale into the colorful world of Dinosaur Land. It paralled Bowser to the Trojan prince who kidnapped the Spartan princess, who was portrayed by Princess Peach, and the Ithican army, made up of Blademan himself and two Toads, went to war with the Trojans. The war lasted for years and the Ithicans were losing. Plus it was heard that the princess was already rescued by an Italian plumber. The series has seven co-authors who have submitted their ideas for invading Troy. They are currently waiting for Blademan to make part 2 of his comic so they can move the series onward. Like many of his other series, Blademan has many plans for this one too. Other ideas Blademan is one of those authors that has a plethora of ideas in his mind (among other things). Hundreds of ideas for comic series still linger in his head, but the likelyhood of any of them coming to be in low. Following is a list of unfulfilled (or yet to be fulfilled) comic ideas he currently remembers. *'Blademan's Comics: The Movie'-Like many authors around the time of Dark709's Comics: The Movie, Blademan wanted to make a movie. It was going to be another Comic Land war movie, but would explain alot about Blademan's unknown past. It would also feature plenty of Poke'mon (In fact, a sub-idea of this would be to make a movie series with as many movies as Pokemon, but realistically, you'd have to kill the Poke'mon franchise to catch up with them). Blademan did consider still making it when he was doing Instant Irony (and still does), but he wasn't ready to do such a feat. *'Mask of A Thousand Laughs'-A prototype of what would eventually be Bionicle Chronicles. It featured one comic that involved Takua stumbling upon a Toa canister, mistaking it for a piniata, then asking Turaga Vakama for his staff so he could break it open. You can see this comic in the "Bionicle Chronicles" topic, though it has been given then nickname of "Beta" Chronicles. *'Joining Generic Quest'-Blademan basically idolizes Generic Quest (and it's no secret), and wishes he were a part of it. He has done everything within his power to join, but has been turned down. He did have many plot twisting ideas for the series, including a concept for season 3 (which just shows how much of a control freak he is), but lacks the artistic skill. It is clear to him that if he ever wanted to join Generic Quest, he'd have to become a much better artist (which is a considerably long way to go if you've seen his drawing skill (if you haven't just look at his avatar or the Oddessy)). *'Oops A Topic'-Another concept for a multi-author series, Blademan would "accidentally" post a topic then decide to fill it with comics. It would invlove him, his Instant Irony character, Jaller, and several other co-authors who would just hang around his house doing Mata-nui knows what. He may still come out with this, it's a vauge possibility. *'Bionicle Heroes'-First, it was an epic depicting the video game "Bionicle Heroes" (This actually happened, but disappeared along with BZPowertron). Next, it was another comic idea with the perspective of a Matoran rebellion against the Toa Empire in a slightly different "Dark Mirrior" universe and one of a toa who washes up on the shores of the isolated and war-torn island of Voya-nui. FINALLY, it was this same concept, but in a Quest genre. Blademan still wants to do this series, but he already has alot on his plate. *'Nuparurocks Documentary'-Shortly after Blademan made his documentary for Generic Quest, Nuparurocks PM'd him requesting a documentary for either His comics or Project Unlikely. Blademan said he would do it, but currently his response is, "I might do it next summer, cause I'm procrastinaty like that" (Although the fact that he may be moving during the summer might hinder this). *'MRazor'-A kit Blademan has started of a revamped Razor. The original concept was just to make razor bodies and masks parallel to the ones used in the Bionicle movies, but then it let to a total remake of the kit. His friend Zato designed the Toa bodies, and Blademan is currently stuck on seperating all the pieces of it into an easy-to-use kit. He had a banner advertising for it for a while, but then took it down when it seemed like he wasn't going to get it done for a looooooong time. If he ever does release it, he wants to make it perfectley clear that IT DOES NOT LOOK LIKE XANIS! *'Truth Fighters'-Another Multi-author series idea in which Blademan is on the run from the law due to the fact that he's been framed for terrorism. He joins up with a ex-member of a terrorist organization to help clear his name. This series would have been a spin-off of BZPowertron, explaining who was responsible for the virus and what happened in the end. *'Planet of The Dinosaurs'-Yet another Multi-author series idea that was inspired when Blademan watch an old B-movie called "Planet of The Dinosaurs". The movie involved a group of space travelers who look like they were from a 70s band landing on a planet with clamaytion dinosaurs and at least one chihuahua-sized spider. Blademan thought he could put himself and his co-authors in a similar situation, only with less hot girls and more like Project kilinkerpoop (or like Found). Now honestly, Blademan really doesn't know if he'll make this series, but he might try to incorporate this idea into his current MAS, The Oddessy (like using it in a dream or something). *'A Blademan Fan Comic'-Recently, Blademan started making reandom fan comics in The Group's topics (two in Generic Quest, one in The Fourth Wall, and two in Project Kilnkerpoop). The first two were Blademan imitaing Kayne West and the Group others expressing their dislike of him (Kortu actually went so far as to shoot him, but that was off panel) and the third one was of Caboose talking to Nuparurocks about how he liked Blademan's fan comic. Blademan then appeared doing the "BD" pose asking if he was now apart of The Group. Caboose said he was just complimenting Blademan's work and NR added that he was doing the BD pose worng. Blademan then stormed off angrily asking what it would take, to which Nuparurocks replied "for one thing, stop wanting it so bad". And then there was a fourth one where Blademan asked Kortu and Zonis if he could join the recently re-opened Project Kilinkerpoop, to which their response was no. Then Blademan pointed out that according to Klinkerpoop continuity, Zonis should still be a brain-eating zombie. Kortu claimed that they had thrown all continuity out the window, but then Zonis turned into a zombie again and Blademan left Korts for dead. The fifth one was an alternate ending in which Blademan refrenced Zonis' old series Ow and Kortu and Zonis turned into ghosts. It has gotten some surprisingly positive results from The Group. Blademan has been considering making a daily strip series of these comics because he always wanted to try his hand at one (Bionicle: The Chronicles of Mata-nui is kinda one, but he doesn't think that counts on account of the fact that it is not in the correct format and they have a slightly more serious plot.). Personality Blademan Blademan is an honest trustworthy matoran, who is good with his sword skills. Or at least that's what he always puts on his appliaction. If you look at him in comics, he is mischeaviousus, cruel to his characters, and debatebley insane. Plus we have yet to see his sword skills. Bladex Bladex is a Makuta at heart, so naturally he's full of treachery. He does represent the dark aspects of Blademan's personality, his mischeaviousness, cruelty, and mental stability, but in truth he is not completley heartless. If he were, he would destroy everything Blademan cared for. He really just wants to be in Blademan's shoes and take a darker control of them. Trivia *Blademan has twice found someone with the same name as him. There is another forum member by the name of Omega Blademan, and an entirley different comic maker who does not attend BZPower who makes megaman comics and goes by the name of Blademan.EXE. *Blademan had once said that he would never use RZ kit. Now it's his currently most used kit. *Blademan didn't steal Dokuma's idea for an evil version of oneself on purpose, he swears! *Blademan usually makes his own backgrounds, but the quality of them are usually not very good amazing. *Blademan has sometimes been working on improving his style by making them 3D. *Blademan has been known for doing hypocritical things. For example, he once said he would never change his name beyond Blademan. As of 5/16/10, he changed it to Macgruber. *Blademan is going through a massive procrastination phase right now. The Oddessy waited on him to finish his comic for several months, much like how Angry Nid took so long to make a comic for Generic Quest. *Blademan resents being compared to Nid because it reminds him that he is SUCH a hypocrite Category:Comic Makers Category:Evil Characters